Wolf Spirits
by LucenteFaith-chan
Summary: Natsu drags Lucy into the middle of the forest to help him find something that he heard, too bad he left her there by herself. Just as she finally finds her way out she hears something, what is it ? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **don't have one yet I need to edit it, please give it a chance though.**

* * *

**A/N: this is my first fanfiction so if readers would please give me some advice on my story and the way this website works I would be greatly appreciative.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail... (if I did the these characters would already be together: Juvia and Gray; Bixlow and Lisana; Evergreen and Elfman; Mirajane and Freed) **

**Anyways I'm rambling... On with the story!**

* * *

In the city of Magnolia, located in the Kingdom of Fiore, a blonde celestial Mage stumbled through the forest.

~Lucy's P.O.V~  
"Arghh!" I've been at this for hours now. Natsu had dragged me out into the middle of the forest saying something about hearing something strange and wanting me to help him find it. We didn't find anything and he and Happy left after hearing something about some lunch special. "Damn you Natsu!" I've been scraped, tripped, groped, and chased by anything and everything that lives in this stupid forest and I just wanna go home.

"FINALLY!" after 10 minutes of walking around cursing Natsu for leaving me here to find my way back by myself, I spotted the end of the forest. "I'm free!" I started running towards it.

Ahwoo... I stopped dead in my tracks, _what in Earthland was that? _Being the curious person I am, I veered off course from freedom towards the origin of the sound. My eyes widened at what was in front of me:

A wolf was walking towards me covered in blood with a smaller wolf in its mouth. I don't know why, but I didn't move front my spot. The wolf was getting closer, and closer, and then all of a sudden a golden light enveloped its body and the next thing I knew, a very handsome, very naked man, was in front of me with a little girl in front of me. _What in Kami's name is going on ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hiya, nice to know you all like it so far, tell me what you think of the new chapters. just remember I'm still in school so if I don't update straight away, blame the teachers.**

**Disclaimer: once again, I don't own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. T_T**

**A/N: shinai = no**

* * *

**~Lucy's P.O.V~**

"Help...me." The man stumbled towards me and fell towards the ground but I caught him, careful to make sure the little girl isn't being squished that was when I realized how beat up they were.

The man had a deep gash in his left leg, scratches led up to his back where his skin was burned, and the front of him looked like some one painted him black, green, and blue. Blood ran down from his mouth and fell on the little girl's cheek. Her head was a bloody mess of tangles, other than that she had minor cuts across her body.

Realizing that they needed medical attention and that they were too heavy I slowly reached to my waist and pulled out Virgo's key (why didn't I use them to help me get out of here).

"Open the gate of the Maiden **(A/N:is it maiden or maid)**... Virgo!"

"Is it time for punishment, Hime?"

"Shinai!" "I need you to help me with these two." She leaned forward and grabbed, lifting the still _naked_ man over her shoulder like he weighed nothing at all, leaving me with the little girl. For some reason... it bothered me... how close they were. I shook my head trying to get that ridiculous thought out of my head.

"Let's go." I started back the way I came, towards the exit of the forest, looking over my shoulder to make sure Virgo was still following behind me.

* * *

It was already dark by the time we got out of the forest so I wasn't too worried about what people would think if they saw two naked people in the middle of the city. I opened the door to my apartment,

"Bring back some clothes for them to sleep in and change them please." I asked even though I still had that bothered feeling from earlier. Virgo left with a nod and I placed the girl on the couch next to the man. _I wonder what they were doing there in the first place_, an image of the two wolves flashed before my eyes, _I need some answers._

Sighing, I got up and went to my medicine cabinet, I have a giant supply due to me being in Team Natsu (don't think that needs any explanation as to why). I headed back to my room with the gauze, disinfectants, and the necessary things to stitch up the gash in the guys leg, to find Virgo standing next to the two on the couch, now fully dressed. "Stitch up his leg and clean up the scratches and burns please," I handed her the supplies and picked up the girl, "I'll clean up her head injury." I turned and carried the girl to the bathroom. I filled the sink with warm water and grabbed a cloth. I set her down on the sink, still supporting her head and upper body, and started to clean the blood from her hair carefully.

Once the blood was clean out of her hair I bandaged her head and looked closely at her. Her hair was long and strawberry blonde with purple-pink tips with long bangs and tufts of hair sticking up like little wolf ears. She was pretty small close to Weny's height **(A/N: picture Mirai Andou from Kuro Usagi), **overall she's pretty cute. _Who could do such a thing to such a cute and innocent little girl ?_

I picked her up, taking her back to my room with a new resolve: I'm going to protect her no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HI HI ! Sorry I'm updating later, but you won't be dissapointed**

**Disclamer: do I have to do this every single time? okay y'all already know I don't own Fairy Tail so on with the story**

* * *

**~ ? P.O.V ~**

_CRASH! _

I woke to the sound of something falling to the ground and jumped up, a jolt of pain ran through me sending to the ground with a howl of pain. I heard footsteps rushing towards me and braced myself for an attack. But instead of the pain that I was expecting, I heard a gasp. Looking up I saw the most beautiful creature in front of me.

She had a hand covering the bottom half of her face and the other was hovering by the side of her head. Her big brown eyes were laced with worry, her hair so bright it rivaled the sun, she had luscious curves and legs, _oh kami those legs_! They looked like they went on for miles.

She stooped down and pulled me up onto the bed, that I hadn't noticed I had been on before the loud crash. "Are you alright?" I instantly lowered my defenses at the sound of her voice, it sounded like angels, sweet and pure. I started to nod my head to answer her question, but ended up hissing in pain as a stinging sensation ran up my back. The blonde beauty's eyes widened even more than before and she raced off to who knows where, leaving me there, on the bed, in pain, defenseless…

_Okay, maybe she's not as angelic as I thought_, at that, she ran towards me, a small jar in her hand. Grabbing my shoulders, she whipped me around, non-too gently might I add, so that I was facing away from her and out a window, and just as I thought I couldn't take it anymore, and that I might explode into flames, I felt _relief_ ? I turned my head to look over my shoulder, the blonde was rubbing a yellowish, sticky substance on my back.

Since she wasn't done, I took the time to get a good look up close of her. _She really is beautiful, _her golden hair reached the ends of her shoulder blades, her bangs falling into her eyes, her fair skin, her giant … I snapped out of my musings before they got too perverted and returned my gaze to her face where her large eyes stared at me, a smirk playing at her lips. I blushed realizing she probably noticed me checking her out, _Shit! _

She stood up and I turned around, she stuck out her hand, "Hi my name's Lucy." I took her hand, it was so smooth, "Nice to meet you, I'm-" "I know who you are," my eyes widened, _how could she possibly know who I am? _"Sakura told me." _That explains it, _my eyes narrowed and I looked back up at the beauty, called Lucy, and grabbed her shoulders, "Where is she? Is she here? Sakura! I need to see her." I shot out questions, not even giving her a chance to answer, she giggled, I stopped, _it's such a beautiful sound,_ "Calm down, yes she's here, and don't worry, you'll see her soon."

And as if those were the magic words, a little girl came barreling towards me, "Onii-tan!". She launched herself at me with so much force that I fell back onto the bed with a loud thud. "Sa-kura… Can't… breathe…" She reeled back, releasing her hold on me, "Gomen, gomen!" even though she had released me from her hold she was still straddling my waist, _did she put on weight?_ Lucy must've noticed I was in pain because she lifted Sakura from being on top of me and placed her by my side, allowing to sit up and get so much needed air.

Now that I know that Sakura is safe, I realized that I still didn't know where I am and how I got here. I focused on Lucy asking those exact questions, "How do you know who I am? Where exactly am I and how did I get here?" Sighing, Lucy sat down at a desk across from the bed I was sitting in.

"First of all, you're at my house. I carried you here with the help of Virgo and cleaned up all of your injuries." She took a breath before carrying on, "I know who you are because Sakura here," she gestured to Sakura, "woke up before you and told me all about it." I looked to Sakura who lowered her head, a sheepish expression on her face. _There's no way that she told her everything._

"When you say 'she told you all about it', what exactly did she say?" Lucy shifted in her seat before answering, "Okay how about we both tell you, that way I don't miss any important details. Ok?" I nodded.

"Okay so this is what happened…"

* * *

**A/N: oh I am such a tease :P sorry! You'll find out his name in the next chapter as well as what Sakura told Lucy. BTW : Gomen = sorry, Onii-tan = is a form of saying 'older brother' toddlers usually say tan because they cant pronounce the other versions and its just a cuter way to say it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SO SO SO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE ! I APOLOGIZE ! BUT I THINK YOU'LL BE PLEASED WITH THE WORK...**

**Disclaimer: Y'all know I don't own Fairy Tail Right?**

**.**

**.**

**GOOD ! CUZ I DON'T ! **

**ANY WAYS... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_**Recap:**_"When you say 'she told you all about it', what exactly did she say?" Lucy shifted in her seat before answering, "Okay how about we both tell you, that way I don't miss any important details. Ok?" I nodded.

"Okay so this is what happened…"

* * *

**~ Lucy's P.O.V ~ ~ Flashback ~**

I woke up this morning, and climbed up off the couch and stretched, and was rewarded with the sound of bones cracking. I looked down to find that the little girl was still sleeping next to where I was on the couch. She was so small she fit perfectly. I leaned down and checked her head, the bandage was soaked with blood. I peeled it off, careful not to startle her and went to the bathroom for more disinfectants and a fresh bandage. Coming back, blood had already started to trickle down into her hair, so I used the disinfectant and some wipes to clean up as much as I possibly could. Just as I was putting on the bandage, she moved. I jumped back startled from the sudden movement. Once she didn't move again, other than the steady rise and fall of her chest, I bent down and resumed to putting on the bandage.

I got up, finished with my task and went over to my bed to change the man's injuries. His chest bare, I had told Virgo not to give him a shirt so that the burn on his back wouldn't get irritated.

I headed for the kitchen and started making breakfast, I made sure to make enough in case they woke up. "Mmmm…" I stopped, my pancake mid flip, and slowly turned my head around, to see the girl's head moving around on the couch. I made my way back to the couch as she sat back up, hissing in pain as she did so. "Owww!" she wined, opening her eyes she looked around the room. Her eyes finally made their way to see my legs, slowly she lifted her head, raking her eyes over my figure. Her eyes went wide when they finally met mine.

.

.

.

"AHHHHHH!" her scream was deafening. She jumped up from the couch, and swayed, looking faint. I lunged forward, catching her before she fell to the hard wood floor. I looked down at her face, _yup, she fainted._ Sighing, I carried her back to the couch. I returned to the kitchen and finished making the pancakes.

She started to stir again, so I made my way back to her and covered her mouth with my hand. Her eyes flew open at my warm skin meeting her cold one. "Ummmfff, gaaheeff!" She screamed but her voice was muffled by my hand. She started to push and kick, and she finally hit her mark, her tiny fist connecting with my jaw. "Oww!" I yelled, causing her eyes to grow even wider, her eyes put all deers that were ever caught in headlights to shame. "I'm not going to hurt you," I cooed, but she still didn't look convinced, "seriously, if I was going to hurt you, I wouldn't have taken the time to take care of your injuries." She slightly settled at my words, and I deemed that it was alright to uncover her mouth. She instantly pulled back, her eyes watching me warily.

"I made some breakfast, you must be hungry." She nodded, wincing slightly. I got up and motioned for her to follow me, we sat at the small table. She gobbled down the food in front of her, my eyes never straying from her as I ate. "My name's Lucy, what's yours?" she swallowed the last of her pancakes and answered, "Sakura Akamine." I smiled, "What a beautiful name." she blushed. "I have a question, Sakura," she stared at me giving me all of her attention, "How did you end up with those injuries? Who is that man that was carrying you? And, why were you in the forest naked? 'Cause one moment I was staring at wolves in shock, and the next, I was carrying two naked people back to my house, in deep need of medical attention." Her eyes had widened with each question, "He's here?! Kiba's here?!" She turned her head frantically, but stopped, _probably dizzy_. "If you mean the guy who carried you here, then yes… However you still haven't answered my questions."

Her eyes lowered and she bit her lip to stop it from trembling.

**~ Sakura's P.O.V ~**

I felt warm tears start to run down my cheeks, I swiped frantically at them, _Kiba always told me tears were a sign of weakness. _I felt a warm hand on my face, I opened my eyes to see Lucy smiling at me. She wiped away the last of my tears, _if crying is a sign of weakness, then why do I feel so strong? _ I cleared my throat, determined to answer Lucy's questions.

"I guess I should start from the beginning?" Lucy nodded, I took a deep breath before continuing on. "I was in the forest behind our family's home, looking for some herbs for Mom's supply. I had been searching for a while, a good 10 minutes or so, when I finally found a large patch of herbs." I sniffed, my nose runny from crying, "I had been picking the herbs, making sure that I didn't ruin them. I was going to ask mom to make some salmon and mash potatoes," Lucy scrunched up her eyebrows, "Was?" I nodded, "I started to head back once I had collected enough herbs. I heard a scream coming from inside the house, I dropped the basket of herbs and ran in, only to find a masked man standing above her with a sword angled towards her chest, _a hunter_. "Mom!" I yelled, the masked swordsman turned his gaze upon me, sending a shiver down my spine. "Sakura run!" she screamed as the man turned his gaze back to her, stabbing the sword into her stomach, then stepping away. _He left her there to writhe in pain, waiting for her death to come. _Before the anger took over, I turned and ran back out of the safe haven turned hell. Something silver flew past my head in a blur. _Arrows, _they were being shot out at me from all directions. I did my best to dodge them but I still got some scrapes, but then I stumbled and they took the chance to shoot a perfect shot, I dodged as best as I could, getting away with only a gash on my forehead."

I took another deep breath before continuing.

"The blood from my head wound trickled down my face into my eyes, causing me to stumble and fall to the ground. One of the hunters caught up, and took out a dagger. He slowly leaned down, raising the dagger. I would've died if my brother, Kiba, hadn't torn the hunter away from me, breaking his neck as he did so. He picked me up and started to run. The hunters through rocks and flaming arrows, as well as the occasional throwing knife and poison dart… ergo the injuries." I finished.

Lucy handed me a cup of water, "But what about the wolves, and why were 'hunters' after you?"

I breathed, _I feel like I can trust her. _I stood up and she followed me with her eyes, "Don't freak out 'kay?" She hesitated but nodded, narrowing her eyes on me in curiosity. I breathed, focusing my magic energy. I saw deep blue eyes with flecks of silver floating like leaves in a pool. I saw long brownish-orange fur and purplish-pink paws. I closed my eyes and took a breath, one moment I was there the next I was on the ground, I heard a gasp, and turned to see Lucy with her hands over mouth, her eyes wide. "What are you?" I switched back, and grabbed one of her shirts off the back of the couch. Once I was done, I looked back into her eyes, I didn't see the fear I usually see when people see my true form, and I smiled, _I like her. _"I, no. Kiba and I are Wolf Tamers. The wolf equivalents of Dragon slayers. Kiba is the Tamer of Water and I, the tamer of Lightning."

"So If Tamers are the wolf equivalents of Dragon slayers… does your magic work in the same way?" I shook my head, "We can use practically the same spells, just in the Tamer style. We can also requip weapons and full outfits of armor." Lucy's eyes widened but then clouded over in thought. She walked towards me, stopping two feet away, before sticking out her hand, "I think I owe you a better introduction… my name is Lucy, I am the Celestial mage of Fairy Tail, would you, Sakura Akamine the Lightning Tamer, and your brother, Kiba Akamine the Water Tamer, like to join Fairy Tail… and become a part of our family?" My eyes widened, _I was not expecting that. _I thought it over and grinned, and took her hand, "Hai!" She grinned, _it's such a beautiful sight. _

**~ End of flashback ~**

"Oh, so I guess we're going to your guild-" Kiba stated, more like question, "You mean _our _guild." Lucy said, Sakura grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. BTW this fanfiction takes place before the S-Class exam episode...**

**Disclaimer: Ya'll know my answer, so what's the point?**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**ENJOY !**

**SINCERELY FAITH-CHAN ~**

* * *

**~ Sakura's P.O.V ~**

"So when do we leave." Kiba asked. Lucy smiled and left the room, I looked up at Kiba, his eyes mirroring the curiosity in mine.

"As soon as ya'll eat, and get dressed, we'll go." Lucy stated, handing Kiba a plate of pancakes from earlier. He eyed them hungrily and started gobbling down the food like he hadn't eaten in years. _He practically inhaled it all. _Lucy giggled at the sight, and Kiba realized his manners, but he was already finished.

"Thank you for the food. It was delicious." Kiba flushed, his cheeks turning pink

"I could tell." She smirked, causing Kiba's cheeks to go from pink to crimson. I cleared my throat, Lucy's eyes flickered to mine, then back to Kiba's.

"Anyway, if you need close there's some in the bathro-" I cut her off, "No thanks, we have our own." Her eyebrows furrowed, "Requip remember?" Her mouth formed an 'o' shape in understanding and she nodded her head.

I closed my eyes and pictured myself in shorts, a green spaghetti-strap shirt, and sandals. I opened my eyes to find Lucy staring at us, unfazed, as if seeing a person requip an outfit was a natural occurrence for her.

She was still staring, but mostly at Kiba. His tall, muscular frame, was covered in black jeans, a navy blue button down, and high tops. I was used to girls checking my brother out, and they just creeped me out… But Lucy, stared at him in adoration, it's kind of hard to describe. It was almost like she was – _No, just no. That can't be the case. _I shook my head, getting that notion out of my head.

"So…" I trailed off, looking at Lucy expectantly, but her eyes were still stuck on Kiba. I huffed, "Lead the way Lucy!" She jumped, snapping out of her trance. _Weird. _

"Oh, uh, yeah… Let's go." She started to the door, _finally, _Kiba and I following behind.

* * *

**~ Lucy's P.O.V ~**

_That was so weird. My eyes just locked on him and wouldn't look anywhere else… it was as if, it was just us in the world, and no one, I mean NO ONE, could ever come between us. Thank the Lord Sakura interfered before I could embarrass myself even more. _

"Ahhhh…" I looked over my shoulder and snickered, Sakura's eyes were wide open and glazed in awe, her jaw slack. Composing myself, I looked at Kiba. He was staring at the water, not really paying attention to the scenery, lost in thought. _Damn, he looks good. _Turning my eyes forward, I smiled. We were at the gates of Fairy Tail.

~ Sakura's P.O.V ~

_We were at the gates of Fairy Tail, and can I just say, woah. Just, woah. Its huge!_

"So," Lucy started, "Are you ready to meet your new family." _A new family… _I smiled and nodded. I glanced at Kiba, he had snapped out of his trance, and was grinning.

"Let's go!" She walked through the guild doors, and we followed after, ready for a new start.

* * *

**~ Kiba's P.O.V ~**

Entering the guild, the noise level changed immediately compared to the peaceful quiet of outside. People were fighting, arguing, drinking, laughing, reading… _So this is a guild. _

"Yo, Luce!" my eyes snapped towards a pink-haired guy, with a wide grin, making his way to Lucy. _Who the fuck are you! _He wrapped his arm around her waist, and a growl erupted from my throat before I could stop it. People in the guild, turned towards us, including the pink-haired guy. He moved in front of Lucy, _as if I would hurt her_.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He growled, _I could ask you the same damn thing! _I was about to let loose a guttural snarl, when Lucy interrupted.

"Natsu, relax. They're my friends." My mood instantly calmed, and he lowered his defensive stance.

"Wait… they?" His eyebrows furrowed in question. I gestured to my left, where Sakura was standing, mouth ajar, and eyes wide. I chuckled at the site, _not many things can render Sakura speechless. _

"Your friends…eh, Lucy?" a white-haired beauty,_ not nearly as beautiful as Lucy,_ walked up to us.

"Oh, hi Mira." Lucy smiled in greeting, and turned to me, gesturing for me to speak.

I cleared my throat and stepped forward, "Hi, pleasure to meet you. I am, Kiba Akamine, and this," I gestured to Sakura, who had finally snapped out of her awestruck daze and was now waving shyly, "is my sister, Sakura Akamine. We would like to join Fairy Tail, if you'll have us." I bowed my head slightly.

"Of course we'll have you, silly!" the white-haired mage, introduced as Mira, beamed and started pulling us to the bar. She dove behind the bar, looking for something while throwing items everywhere, causing Sakura and I to sweatdrop, both thinking the same thing, _what have we gotten ourselves into? _

"Aha!" Mira popped up from behind the bar, a stamp in hand, and a grin of success on her face. She moved towards us, "Where do you want your mark, and in what colour."

"On my waist, in orange please." Sakura said, not even missing a beat.

"On my chest, in black." I unbuttoned the top buttons to give her access, and a few seconds later she was done.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! WE HAVE TWO NEW MEMBERS… JUST IN TIME FOR THE S-CLASS EXAM TOO!" a short old man with white hair and a fluffy mustached yelled out from his place on the stage. _Where the hell did he come from?! And what the hell is the S-Class Exam!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know, I know... It took me long enough. I apologize. But heres a nice long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: -_- I'M NOT EVEN GONNA SAY IT... **

**P.S : I plan on writing a new fanfiction on Shugo Chara anime.**

**(Tenroujima = heaven wolf island) ****(mahō = magic) (gomen = sorry) (kawaii = cute) (hai = yes, right)**

**P.P.S : I changed up who goes to the exam, just a tiny bit.**

**ANYWAYS... (.-.) (: l) (._.) (l:) (.-.) THEY SEE ME ROLLIN !**

* * *

**~ Lucy's P.O.V ~**

I, along with Sakura and Kiba, was swept away by the mass of people, towards the stage.

"Master!"

"We've been waiting!"

"Tell us already!"

"Tell us ? Tell us what-kina?"

Yells and shouts could be heard from the guild members. Most knew what was going on, but others seemed to be in the same position as me.

Master cleared his throat and the guild went silent. _I swear, you could hear a pin drop. _

"Fairy Tail! As we have done since days long past, I will now announce the participants in this Year's S Class wizard advancement exam!" as soon as those words were spoken, the cheers of the guild returned, even louder than before.

"S Class wizard advancement exam?!" I said in shock. _So this is the reason everyone was working so much harder… _

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu's cheers were heard from the crowd,

"Everyone, quiet down!" Erza's voice boomed over the cheers, the guild quieting down significantly.

"The master isn't finished speaking yet" Gildarts said, causing the last of the talkers to silence.

_I swear the guild moved even closer to the stage, all of us waiting for the rest of the announcement._

"This year's exam will take place on Tenroujima!" Master informed,

"It is a holy ground for our guild" he continues, as sounds of awe erupted throughout the guild hall.

"Each of your powers, hearts, and souls... I have judged them all this past year...There will be eight participants!" he paused

* * *

By the time Master finished his speech the guild was raving. Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Cana, Fried, Levy, and Wendy, were chosen to participate… Now all that was left, was for them to pick their partners, and get to training.

"Ne? Kiba, Sakura…" I turned to see Kiba and Sakura sitting at the bar, Mira leaning over it, her head tilting to the side in question.

"What kind of magic, do you guys use?" she asked, causing everyone around her to drop down, realizing that in the excitement of Master's announcement, they had all forgotten the crucial fact that they didn't know what magic the two new recruits actually used.

Sakura looked to Mira, a face splitting grin planted on her face,

"We use Wolf Tamer magic." She said and continued to devour the chocolate cake in front of her.

"Wolf Tamer mahō?" Mira repeated, tilting her head even further,

.

.

.

"What's that?" she asked. Sakura turned to Kiba and started shaking him by his shoulders.

"Show 'em Kiba! Can we please, please, pretty please!", her eyes sparkled, and Kiba sighed in defeat.

"Fine… But first, let me explain." He cleared his throat and continued,

"Wolf Tamers, are the wolf equivalent of Dragon Slayers," a chorus of gasps rippled through the guild,

"We have elements, but we can also requip weapons and full outfits of armor." Kiba finished off, causing a single thought to go through the whole guild: _Wow, said it like its nothing. _

"Show us." Levy said, probably unhappy at their being something she didn't know. Kiba and Sakura nodded, and got up from their seats. The guild members leaned closer unknowingly.

One moment, there stood Kiba and Sakura, and a second later, two wolves were sat in their place.

A large black wolf, it's two hind paws, and left front paw, a pale blue. It's eyes were a piercing shade of crystal blue. _Its weird. Its like I'm cast under a spell every time I look at him. I know I saw him, before, in his wolf form, but I didn't really see him… you know?_

A smaller wolf with long, brownish-orange fur, purplish-pink paws, and deep blue eyes with flecks of silver.I saw deep blue eyes with flecks of silver floating like leaves in a pool. I saw long brownish-orange fur and purplish-pink paws. _Its pretty ironic how their wolf forms are just a wolf version of themselves. The same eyes, and the same fur/hair colour. _

All of a sudden, they were cast in a golden glow, and they were back to their human forms.

"Woah…" the guild let out a collective sound in awe,

"Now, not only do we have three Dragon Slayers, we also have two Wolf Tamers! Time to PARTY!" roars were heard from the guild and they set off on their fighting-laughing-drinking-eating-trouble making-spree, that only Fairy Tail members know how to do.

* * *

**~ Wendy's P.O.V ~**

I watched from the other side of the guild at Lucy and Kiba. Anyone could see, by the way he looks at her, and the way she looks at him, that they both have feelings for each other. I turned away and sighed. _Natsu doesn't have a chance._

"You okay?" I jumped at the feel of someone's warm breath fanning over my skin. A giggle came from the person and I turned.

"Kya!" I squealed, their face was a few mere inches away from mine, needless to say it was quite troubling. That same bell like giggle was heard, and I peeked open my eyes.

"Gomen, Wendy-chan!" they took a step back from me and I finally realized who it was. It was the new member, Sakura Akamine. She had really pretty eyes, they were a deep blue with flecks of silver that seemed to turn, circling her pupil.

"Kawaii…" I breathed out, her smile grew wider,

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." I flushed at the compliment, _I'm nowhere close to as pretty as you..._

"So, Wendy…" I snapped back to reality,

"H-Hai!" I stuttered, causing her to grin. I stared, her smile is beautiful, her canines look sharp…

"I was wondering if you're in the need of a partner." I blinked,

"H-Hai. Bu-"

"Then it's settled," she somersaulted backwards and leaned back, pointing to herself with her thumb,

"I'll be your partner." _Is she serious? _

"That's a really nice offer, and all, bu-" she grabbed my hand and started to drag me out of the guild.

"No need to thank me yet, Wendy!" she looked back at me and her grin widened. _She reminds me of Natsu… _

"TIME TO TRAIN!" she yelled. _Okay, she really, really, reminds me of Natsu. _I giggled, and started running along with her instead of letting her drag me.


	7. Please Read: Apology (not a new chapter)

**A/N: YO MINNA! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I have a lot of things going on right now in school. Teachers are piling on the tests and quizzes, the final exams are coming up, and the SATs are next week. So as I said at the beginning of the story, if I don't get to update regularly, you can blame the teachers.**

**Truly Sorry,**

**Faith-chan **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I will apologize in advance for all the POV switches…. `~(-_-)~'**

**And how long it has been since I've updated. Summer's coming up in about a week so I'll be trying to update more often.**

**P.S : Itadakimasu = "I will eat now!" "Dig in!" or "Let's eat!"**

**P.P.S : Check out my book - Burden You Not**

**~ Thank you**

**Disclaimer: Y'ALL KNOW MY STINKIN ANSWER! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! I DO OWN MY OCs THOUGH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**~ Wendy's P.O.V ~**

I was lying on the ground staring at the sky. My heart racing, my breath coming out in pants. I closed my eyes, opened them back up, and screamed – _I seem to be doing that a lot. _I turned to the sound of laughter. Sakura was on her back rolling around on the ground, holding her stomach and laughing like a maniac. I pouted and made my way to her,

"That wasn't funny Sakura!" She looked up, tears were streaming down her crimson cheeks, a sly grin on her face.

"You're right Wendy," I smiled, "It was fucking hilarious!" I frowned,

"You should've seen your face. It was like " \(o)/ " then it was like " o.O"." she scrunched her face up and I have to admit, it was pretty funny.

"Hee hee, huh…" she trailed off and got up off the grass. We were in a secluded spot in the wood outskirts of Magnolia. We've been coming here for three days now, only four more days until the S Class exams. Sakura has made it so our training mainly focuses on my magic and our combined power.

"Anyways… We should get back to practicing, you almost had it." I nodded, we had invented a unison raid. It was one of our trump cards.

I made my way over to her. She grabbed my hand and we closed our eyes, the sound of static buzzing in my ears for a brief moment before it disappeared, leaving the sounds of the forest to pass around me. I opened my eyes and looked down. The ground was far beneath us, but it was like our feet didn't know. It felt as if the air was solid, compliments of me.

Sakura turned to me and let go of my hand, only to place our palms together and raise them to the sky. The wind swirled around us, whipping our hair in every direction. I glanced down to see a vortex of wind spinning rapidly, lighting flashing every now and then. I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing, focusing my magic energy. I could feel it moving around, filling every part of my body. It felt like a lifetime before my energy settled, but I knew it was just a mere couple of seconds.

The wind calmed, I could feel it contract, the lightning ready to burst at being squished into such a narrow space. It was almost as if it was alive. I opened my eyes and mirrored Sakura's actions. Our free hands swept out to our sides.

"Lightning Vortex of The Tamed Slayer!" We yelled in unison. Our eyes shot open to watch as the vortex expanded at an alarming rate, sending the lightning flying into the surrounding trees, burning them on contact. The vortex wall shredding the rest of the trees that hadn't burned down, as well as stopping the fire from spreading.

The bang of thunder rumbled as the force of the winds sent the ground crumbling beneath them. My mouthed dropped open,

"Wow…" I breathed out and turned to Sakura. She grinned and raised her hand, giving a thumbs up,

"We've got this in the bag!" She stated. I grinned, it may have been an overconfident thing to say, but at that moment, I felt that she was right. _We got this._

* * *

**~ Kiba's P.O.V ~**

I was in the kitchen cooking. I figured that if we were going to live here with Lucy, even if just for a while, we should help out as much as we can… And since Sakura was busy training the little sky dragon slayer, Wendy, I was doing the work that we both would've done.

Lucy was partnered with a curvy brunette was currently drinking a tankard of beer (where she got it? I have no idea). I think Lucy said she her name was, Cana. She seemed kind of perverted, but for whatever reason, Lucy partnered with her

"Dinner's ready!" I walked out of the kitchen with the food and set it down in front of everyone.

"ITADAKIMASU!" We all dug into the wonton soup. I glanced around the table, Sakura was slurping her soup down like a little pig, Wendy was watching her from the corner of her eye, and Cana was mixing her beer into the soup.

I shook my head, _isn't there anyone normal in this guild? _I heard a bowl being slammed back onto the table,

"Ahhhh! That hit the spot! Arigatou, Onii-tan." Sighed Sakura. I smiled back at her and grabbed the bowls from the table once everyone had finished. I came back from the kitchen to see the girls in mid conversation.

"So how's your training going." I asked, retaking my seat. Wendy looked at me and grinned,

"Really well! I won't tell you how well, but I will say this;" She turned to Cana and Lucy,

"You better watch your backs, 'cause we won't hold back." Sakura smirked at Wendy's actions and I laughed. Sakura's already influenced the little sky dragon slayer.

"Oh yeah?" Cana slurred.

And that started the argument over whose team was better.


End file.
